disneyfandomcom-20200223-history
King Oleron and Queen Elsemere
King Oleron and Queen Elsemere are the parents of Iracebeth and Mirana, as well as the former King and Queen of Underland. Appearances ''Alice in Wonderland'' (2010 film) Though they do not appear in the film, they are referenced by Iracebeth on Frabjous day when the White and Red armies prepare for battle. ''Alice Through the Looking Glass'' Oleron and Elsemere first appear when Alice Kingsleigh goes back in time to Horunvendush Day at Witzend. They are seen attending Mirana's coming of and their eldest daughter's coronation. It is there where they witness the failed attempt of coronating Iracebeth, beginning with Tarrant Hightopp mocking The Red Queen in front of everyone when the royal crown doesn't fit on her abnormally large head. This causes Iracebeth to melt down and threaten everyone who laughed at her. King Oleron, her father, deems her inappropriate to rule, and passes the title of queen to her younger sister, Mirana. Iracebeth is distraught, swearing revenge to the Hightopps due to Tarrant's act. They are seen again when Alice goes back in time to the Fell Day. In the castle of Witzend, a child Iracebeth and her sister Mirana are in the kitchen, enjoying the tarts their mother, Queen Elsemere, baked. Mirana complains that Iracebeth ate all the tarts but one; Iracebeth replies that Mirana can eat the crumbs, angering her sister. The Queen orders the girls to leave the kitchen; they do as their told, but Mirana returns and takes the last tart without her mother noticing. She eats it in the bedroom she shares with Iracebeth, shoving the crumbs to under her sister's bed. As Iracebeth enters to feed her ant farm, Queen Elsemere notices that the last tart disappeared and confronts the sisters in their bedroom; she notices the crumbs under Iracebeth's bed and asks if she ate it. Iracebeth denies the accusation and pleads to Mirana to confess what she did; Mirana, however, lies by denying that she ate the last tart. With the crumbs under Iracebeth's bed being the "proof" that she ate it, Queen Elsemere accuses Iracebeth of being a liar. Shocked by her sister's lie and the accusation of her mother, Iracebeth starts to cry and runs away from the castle. With Elsemere and Mirana in pursuit, Iracebet slips on the snowy ground, falls, and hits her head on the edge of a monument adorned with white roses. Her head immediately starts to deform due to the internal bleeding. As she is rescued by the people of Witzend take her back to the castle, she curses the white roses; it is clear that the accident not only damaged her appearance, but her personality too. Gallery alice-lookingglass-movie-screencaps.com-5538.jpg alice-lookingglass-movie-screencaps.com-5555.jpg alice-lookingglass-movie-screencaps.com-5688.jpg alice-lookingglass-movie-screencaps.com-5740.jpg alice-lookingglass-movie-screencaps.com-5759.jpg alice-lookingglass-movie-screencaps.com-5765.jpg alice-lookingglass-movie-screencaps.com-5772.jpg alice-lookingglass-movie-screencaps.com-5781.jpg alice-lookingglass-movie-screencaps.com-5797.jpg alice-lookingglass-movie-screencaps.com-5803.jpg alice-lookingglass-movie-screencaps.com-5829.jpg alice-lookingglass-movie-screencaps.com-5831.jpg alice-lookingglass-movie-screencaps.com-6962.jpg alice-lookingglass-movie-screencaps.com-6980.jpg alice-lookingglass-movie-screencaps.com-6992.jpg alice-lookingglass-movie-screencaps.com-7319.jpg alice-lookingglass-movie-screencaps.com-7635.jpg alice-lookingglass-movie-screencaps.com-7641.jpg alice-lookingglass-movie-screencaps.com-7671.jpg alice-lookingglass-movie-screencaps.com-7699.jpg alice-lookingglass-movie-screencaps.com-7715.jpg alice-lookingglass-movie-screencaps.com-7810.jpg alice-lookingglass-movie-screencaps.com-7892.jpg alice-lookingglass-movie-screencaps.com-7898.jpg alice-lookingglass-movie-screencaps.com-10265.jpg alice-lookingglass-movie-screencaps.com-10293.jpg alice-lookingglass-movie-screencaps.com-10313.jpg alice-lookingglass-movie-screencaps.com-10322.jpg alice-lookingglass-movie-screencaps.com-5916.jpg alice-lookingglass-movie-screencaps.com-7878.jpg alice-lookingglass-movie-screencaps.com-7903.jpg Queen Elsemere.png Category:Live-action characters Category:Tim Burton's Alice in Wonderland characters Category:Parents Category:Royalty Category:Characters Category:Disney characters Category:Deceased characters Category:Kings Category:Queens Category:Spouses